


【L生贺|L月L】Cake and Kiss

by Aloof_Alicante



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloof_Alicante/pseuds/Aloof_Alicante
Summary: 死亡的歌吟从海上降临





	【L生贺|L月L】Cake and Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然退圈了，但本命的生贺还是要写滴（虽然很怀疑被我写成了祭文），总之，致我的小宝贝：Happy Birthday，L！

1.

L很少发呆，那是感性的人才会经常有的行为。然而现在他难得的发呆了。

 

虽然十三天规则正在寻找试验的人选，一切看上去都在正轨，但他预感到成功找到人选的日子即他和渡的死期。自己和月的思维方式简直一模一样，他几乎能肯定自己这步早就被月算计好了......这才是真正令人绝望之处。明知在这条路的尽头迎接自己的将会是永远合上眼睑，但他无路可选。只能踏上夜神早就给他规划好的通向死亡的坦途。 

 

He has been cornered.

 

L有的时候不希望自己那么聪明，至少别聪明到连自己的死亡都能预计到。死亡真正可怕之处并不在于死亡其本身，而在于它带来的恐惧。他感到现在周遭全是茫茫海洋，自己只能坐在水域中心唯一仅存的冰山上，明知这最后一座冰山也即将融化崩塌.....

 

被宣判死刑的人们在临死前的恐惧与绝望，毫无尊严的求饶姿态才是死神们最喜欢的、最回味无穷的美味佳肴。

 

而夜神月就是准备饕餮他的绝望的死神。

 

L沉浸在一片无助的汪洋空白中，腰弯的比平时更厉害了，试图将自己蜷缩成一个能带来安全感的茧的姿势。而他没有注意到，他的死神，正从背后悄悄接近。

 

“生日快乐！”一声甜蜜的温柔诱惑响起。

 

L吓了一跳，转身，看见月正朝自己微笑，不知有几分真情。刚刚从自己的思绪中回过神来，L还没准备好应对夜神月，呆滞了几秒，咽了咽口水。

 

月盯着L滚动的喉结一秒，随即转开了视线：“怎么？这么不待见我？前几天解开手铐的时候看你还恋恋不舍的......”

 

"......"他该说什么？别在那儿沾沾自喜了？这显然是一个胜券在握者对做困兽之斗之人的戏弄，看着自己的无措，让月兴奋不已。但L的自尊绝不允许自己提前认输，尽管他清楚败局已定。于是L努力从喉咙里重新找回声音想要反驳，但月却没有给他机会，抢先一步开口了：“虽然我知道你每天都在吃这个......但是我想生日蛋糕还是特别的，所以......”月有些不好意思的样子，脸微红，从背后拿出藏匿已久的蛋糕：“我请教了家母，亲手为你做的......”

 

“亲手为你”几个简单的字如同原子弹在L的心头炸裂，巨大的冲击波一圈圈震动激荡胸腔。

 

是的，讽刺极了。夜神月也是他心之所往。

 

2.

“妈妈，我想向您学做蛋糕。一个朋友要过生日了，想做给他。”

 

“诶？以前从来没听阿月说要给谁做蛋糕啊？这个人看来对你不简单啊，是谁呢？”月母亲眼中闪着兴奋的探寻神色。

 

“哎妈妈你别问了，快点教我吧......”月简单地糊弄了过去。然而之后他却漫不经心擀着面团，思考自己和L的关系。

 

他想起那句话，一颗小石子的投入却在他多年没有起过任何波澜的心湖中掀起巨浪：“你是我的第一个朋友，月君。”这句话如同同他们之间所有发生的事情一样，分不清真或假，或者真假都有。月以为，因为他们的对立关系，他和L得永远披着一层薄膜，将真实的情感掩盖——当然这是月以为，而说不定，那种感情根本就是自己一厢情愿的臆想呢？L根本没有把他当过朋友或者更进一步的关系，只是在实施一种让敌人放松警惕的策略罢了。

 

而这才是他们之间关系真正复杂之处——不是简单的真或者假，可以黑白分明；还可能是真假掺杂的灰色。而这也是月真正对这段关系着迷之处。他不喜欢弥海砂那样那样真挚的爱，太过直白，坦荡荡一眼就能看到底，这让月感到极度无聊。而L的出现，满足了自己所有的野心和热望——那种脚踩钢丝绳的惊险刺激，他们之间布满的给对方设下的陷阱，分不清虚假真实的感情，一切的一切，只能让他更喜欢L。他没来由的相信L也喜欢这种感觉。天才眼中的世界一片坦然，他们需要无法轻易揭开面纱的虚假给自己找乐子。当然这不正常——不过你不能指望一个寂寞了太久的人正常。

 

3.

这是一个高明的隐喻，L盯着蛋糕想。

 

这是对自己那句“你是我的第一个朋友”的完美回应。彼时他正以绝对的自信一步步接近夜神月的真面目，at that time he cornered Light。看着逐渐失去主动权的夜神月，L不禁有些得意，轻飘飘抛下一句煽情的话语，好让月更加放松警惕，而自己则趁机在暗地里加快前进步伐，最后再趁其不备一举击破。所以，这句话是表面裹成糖棒的银针，是告诉月“我已胜券在握”的先行书。

 

而现在，是月给他做了蛋糕，送予他这包含着死亡隐喻的甜蜜，是月告诉自己“我已胜券在握”，而绝望的是这次L，却不同月，一点办法也没有。L仿佛听到身后的月在内心高吼着“You have been cornered, L”，而月显然也清楚L会明白这个暗喻，所以才会做这个蛋糕——如果换个人月也不会做这些了——而月如此渴望地想看到L在知道自己命运后的绝望。

 

毕竟，月就是准备饕餮L的绝望的死神。

 

但这个隐喻的复杂性在于，这本质上是一个生日蛋糕。满含亲人祝福与爱的礼物。月亲手做给自己的生日蛋糕。

 

除了渡，L从来没有收到过任何一个人的生日蛋糕。连他的亲生父母都没有——毕竟他们不爱他，也是他们抛弃了他。生日蛋糕，是比任何珍宝都奢侈的礼物。L心想。

 

当他在还没有遇见月之前，他觉得自己这辈子付出了感情的人大概只会有渡。只是月出现了。月带给他一切他之前从未有过的体验，接踵而至的新鲜快感、时刻紧绷高速运转的游戏，重新激起了他蛰伏已久的挑战欲与征服欲。他沉迷于月制造的一个个漩涡，在真真假假中起起伏伏，直到最后猛然惊觉自己早已对敌人生出爱意，仿佛上帝笔下一个已经敲定终章的悲剧。

 

L和基拉不能共存，他们必须置对方于死地，才能确保自己活着……然而这无法阻挡内在的两颗灵魂相吸相引交媾至死。于是他们只能用很隐晦的方式向敌人表达爱意，比如那句朋友，比如这块蛋糕，虽然这些甜蜜下都隐藏着死亡的芒刺。

 

可是现在这一刻已接近临终，接近一锤定音、坦白的那一刻，他们彼此都心知肚明。这时候......即使稍微挑明一些事情，也无所谓了。那些隐晦的情感在分别前夕，禁不住扭动身躯抖落外衣。

 

L拿起勺子，挑了一口蛋糕送进嘴中，咀嚼间有意留下一抹在嘴角。

 

“你嘴角有没吃净的奶油。”月低声说。

 

“你想尝尝自己做的蛋糕吗，月君？”

 

时间停止了流逝。在偌大的安静的调查室，只有两个灵魂疯狂跳动挣脱的声音，想要破茧而出，在即将终结的钟声敲响前，扑闪着新生的翅膀飞向对方，与彼此的灵魂伴侣共舞一曲第一次，也是最后一次的华尔兹。

 

月凑近，伸舌舔掉了L嘴角的奶油。他们看着对方，两畔唇试探性轻轻碰触到一起，随后便立刻转化成了激烈的拥吻，仿佛想要一次性倾诉尽所有从未说出口、也永远不会说出口的，真实的言语。

 

L的舌在轻轻地颤抖，月知道那是对死亡的恐惧。他吸吮着来自对手的绝望，不禁更加得意，然而与此同时，心脏却愈发钝痛。他从未如此深刻地意识到，他此生唯一真正爱过之人，将死于自己手中。

 

月更加用力地和L的舌卷在一起。

 

死神竭尽全力安抚着那即将被他杀死的人。

 

4.

夜神月死前，那曾经面若神祇的少年不再，扭曲的面容可怕到让魔鬼都为之憎恶。他惊恐地盯着他的死神一笔一划地写完了自己的名字，不敢相信40秒后，一切的理想、美好的新世界都将化为乌有，自己将迎来死亡。

 

对死亡的恐惧一瞬间如潮水般涌来。只是这次，那个能用吻安抚他的人已经先被他杀死了。


End file.
